


Obsession

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel finds himself the object of a specific obsession and it’s up to Jack to pick up the pieces.  NC-17





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Not for the faint of heart or anyone squicked by “obsessions”. As difficult as this was for me to write, it was necessary. You obsessionists out there will understand. Please be gentle. This is my first foray into slash and my first NC17. It’s radically different from anything else I’ve ever written or posted. Thanks to Pepe for her support, encouragement and willingness to post this on her site. Thanks to Jayem for her guidance.

Funny. I've always thought of myself as pretty damn irresistible. I mean, I'm no Harrison Ford, but I get my share of women. And men. Always thought it was the uniform. Anyway, no one ever turned me down before.

That is, until this particular man came into my life.

He doesn't like me. Likes 'his' Colonel better. Well, all I can say is, 'tough shit.' His ass - and other parts of   
his anatomy - are mine now. No Jack O'Neill to fuck up my plans. Jack is persona non grata around here. If he ever sets foot back at the SGC, he'll either be jailed, court-martialed, or killed by those folks who used to consider themselves our allies.

Leaving the archaeologist to me.

Damn. My mouth is watering just thinking about it.

Leaving the briefing room just after being told of our next mission, I corner the three of them in the hallway outside the General's office. The Jaffa and the Major stand close by, as if protecting him. Well, it won't work.

"Dismissed!" I bark, seeing the Major flinch. She's too good of a soldier, however, to disobey orders, so she turns and leaves. The Jaffa lingers. "That means you, too," I growl. I watch him walk away, back stiff and straight. Do Jaffas swagger? He starts to leave, also. "Not so fast, Jackson," I say, grabbing him by the upper arm. That bicep is a little stronger than I thought. The boy's been toughening himself up on the side. Can't say that I disapprove of the shorter hair, either. Still not military length, but a sight better than that long shit. Although I'll bet it was soft when it was long.

"You're coming with me."

He starts to protest, but clamps his lips together as I steer him down several corridors. A few private rooms are here. Enough of my boys from my old unit know what's up. We won't be disturbed.

I push him inside the room. It's got a full-sized bed, dresser and desk. I lean back against the door, closing and locking it. I glance up to make sure the security cameras have been disabled. Door's thick. Room's soundproof.

"What do you think you're doing, Colonel?"

Daniel stands in the middle of the room, arms wrapped around his ribcage, fire blazing from those blue eyes. Never thought I'd say this about another man, but he's so handsome he's almost beautiful. Not beautiful like a woman. He's definitely masculine. I've seen him in the shower. That's when this obsession started. He's taller than most women are - 6 feet if he's an inch. Skin a woman would envy, though. Smooth and unblemished. Broad shouldered, nice biceps, deep chest. No hair there, but then that would mar the beauty. Tiny dark nipples set widely apart. We'll get to that particular kink of mine in a moment. Narrow waist and flat stomach. Long, long legs, strong thighs and an impressive cock for a man so seemingly asexual.

Right now, he's glaring at me through those glasses of his.

"You and I are going to come to an understanding, Jackson," I say. "And you're not going to breathe a word about this little encounter to anyone."

"The hell I won't," he says, starting to push past me towards the door.

That's when I deck him. He doesn't see it coming. And it puts him out like a light.

I've got to move fast, before he comes to. Hate to bruise that face, but it should just be a small one on his jaw. I've had practice. O'Neill's not the only one on this base with Special Ops training.

I've knocked his glasses off with the force of my blow. Didn't break 'em, so I place them on the bedside table.

I pick him up and move him to the bed. Unbutton that BDU jacket and remove his belt and boots. Lay him on the bed on his back. I open the dresser drawer and pull out the supplies I'd stashed there earlier. Nylon cord with some lambskin pads. A sharp knife. A silk scarf. Some whipped cream and honey. A tube of lubricant. A few condoms.

I secure his arms to the headboard and tie his feet to the footboard, making sure the lambskin cushions his wrists. Don't want to leave bruises and scraped skin. Of course, lambskin's just a safeguard; it will depend on how he behaves as to whether or not that smooth skin stays smooth. I believe his thick socks will protect his ankles. I just finish the last knot as he comes to.

"Makepeace, whaaa..?" he mumbles, looking a little confused.

I show him the scarf. "I'll gag you if I have to," I promise, looking him in the eye. "I don't want to. The   
room is soundproof, so no one will hear you. Your choice. If you stay reasonably quiet, it stays off."

I then remove my BDU jacket, take off my belt and remove my shoes. I climb on the bed, straddling his hips. I keep my eyes trained on his.

"Damn, but you're beautiful," I mutter, finding it hard not to drool. My cock is pressing against my briefs, I'm excited already and it's just in anticipation of the upcoming 'fun'. "I suggest you relax, Daniel, and enjoy the ride."

"The hell I will!" he says and tries to buck me off. My superior weight and size prevents him from dislodging me. The movement presses our cocks together. His is not aroused; mine just grows longer and harder. "This is fun for me, Daniel," I leer. "Struggle some more."

He stops abruptly, seeing that this exercise is futile and is only succeeding in exciting me. He lies still,   
chest heaving with the exertion. His BDU jacket slips open further. I can see his chest muscles bunching and can just make out his nipples underneath the tan material of his T-shirt. I lick my lips in anticipation.

His eyes widen in alarm. "Stop, Robert," he pleads, "You don't want to do this,"

Hearing my Christian name from those full lips excites me further. "Oh, but I do," I purr. I'd love to kiss him and nibble on that lush lower lip, but I have a feeling he'd bite. And I don't want to dampen any of the fun I'm going to have with wounds this early in the game. Maybe later.

Slowly I push the jacket off his shoulders. It's still bunched around his arms, but now his chest is bared,   
covered only by that tight tan T-shirt. I pull the shirt from his pants and grab the knife. He tenses, looking at me, then at the knife and back at me again. This is going to be perfect. I can feel his stomach muscles quivering.

"Lie perfectly still, Daniel," I say. "Don't want to risk cutting that smooth skin of yours."

I grab the bottom of the shirt and begin to cut, from the hem up to the neckline. Inch by inch that glorious torso is revealed: beginnings of an impressive six-pack, broad, broad chest. I was wrong, there's just a smattering of hair, baby-fine and almost white, scattered across his sternum, while a darker patch starts below his belly button and disappears into those pants. I pop open the button on his trousers and ease the zipper down a few notches. I hear a whimper from him - such an exciting sound! - and lightly finger the thicker hair growing here. It's wiry and curly. I cup my hand over his crotch. While he's still not aroused, I can feel the thickness of his cock.

"Pretty impressive equipment, Daniel," I say. "Bet Jack likes it."

"Go to hell," he growls.

I shake my head. "Shame, shame, Daniel. Such ugly words from such a pretty mouth. We'll have to deal with that later."

Once I've pushed the shirt back all the way, I rub my hands together in anticipation. I've waited for this   
moment for so long.

"I've got a theory about you, Daniel, care to hear it?" I ask.

"No," he says.

"My theory is you're a man who enjoys being touched. And you haven't been touched nearly enough in your life. I know about your parents dying when you were young. I've read about the crappy foster homes. Hell, you're an archaeologist. You make a living by touching things. Shall I go on?"

Daniel's eyes are closed. He just shakes his head, moisture gathering near the corner of his right eye.

"Did you know nipples say a lot about a person? I should know. I'm a nipple man. Some men are tit men, others leg men, others ass men. Me, I love nipples. Can't seem to get enough of them. And I've done research. It seems that men with small nipples are extremely sensitive in that area. And yours are so tiny, Daniel. I'll bet I could make you come by just playing with your nipples. Shall we test my theory? And, before you protest, it will be no trouble at all. I assure you, I'll enjoy myself."

Daniel's eyes fly open; there's real alarm in them. "Keep your hands 'off' me, Makepeace," he says, beginning to thrash around again, muttering under his breath. Much of it is unintelligible, some of those twenty-three plus languages he speaks, I guess. He's gonna leave me no choice. I grab the scarf and gag him, then pick up the knife and run it slowly down the center of his chest, leaving a small, red, raised line.

"Don't fight me, Daniel," I say. "This knife can easily slip and do some real damage."

Putting the knife down where he can still see it, I tentatively reach up and touch his right nipple. The tiny   
bud contracts even more, hardening slightly. I release the breath I was unaware I was holding. Damn! I can't ever recall being this excited, this eager, this turned on so early in the game.

Shifting my weight, I place my hands on both sides of his upper chest and lean in to taste.

The small bud hardens even further with the probing of my tongue. I feet as if I am sucking a small pearl, so smooth is its surface.

I suckle. I prod, twirling the tip of my tongue around and round the tight bud, sometimes kissing, sometimes suckling, and sometimes gently nipping at the hard nubbin. I switch from right nipple to left nipple and back again, sometimes laving the nipple and surrounding aureole, sometimes sucking one and fingering the other. Soon both nipples are wet with my saliva.

Daniel tries to remain still, but his body reacts. I'm right about my theories. Daniel's nipples are definitely a highly erogenous zone for him. Soon he is twisting and moaning, trying not to thrust his chest up to meet my lips, but failing. I unzip his trousers the rest of the way, and with one hand, free his straining erection from the confines of his briefs. With the other, I balance myself over his upper chest and continue to suckle his nipples. I don't have to fondle his cock at all. I just keep suckling and nibbling his nipples. Soon he is coming, semen erupting from his swollen cock in waves, all over his stomach and lower chest.

"That's it, sweetheart," I whisper. "I knew you'd come from just having your nipples sucked."

Daniel chokes back sounds beneath the gag. Tears course down his cheeks. His body quivers from the release.

I clean him up and then whisper, "I know it's going to take you a while to recover. In the meantime, I'm going to have a snack."

I open the jar of honey and squeeze a small amount on his left nipple. I begin to suckle, tasting the honey, the hard nub of the nipple and I can feel the vibrations of his heart pounding in his chest.

"You're still excited, I can tell. Your heart is beating so fast," I breathe on his chest.

I add a little more honey, then shift off his hips. Lying against his left side, I throw my leg across his groin,   
continuing to nurse on the left nipple, and begin rolling the right nipple between my thumb and forefinger. I pinch it lightly, rub it, flick it and fondle it gently, tugging every now and then.

I know from experience that biting or squeezing too hard is a turn-off for many men. Daniel's no exception. He's not into pain, but pleasure, that's why I take it slow, laving the tight bud ever so gently. I also know I must be careful. Too much foreplay will make his nipples raw and sore, and I can't have that happening.

"Time for more fun, Danny. Mind if I call you Danny? Now that we've been so uh - intimately acquainted."

He shakes his head. I know he means, "No, stop. No, you can't", but I deliberately miss-read the signal.

"Good. Danny, then. I knew you'd be a nipple man. Oh, not like me, but that you'd really react to having your nipples played with. And you know what else?" I lean in closer to that perfectly shaped left ear. "I think it's also a turn-on for you to have me talk this way to you. Kinda dirty. Kinda suggestive. Letting you know how much I enjoy this body, this strong chest, these beautiful little nipples, and this wonderful cock of yours. You're quite impressive, Dr. Jackson," I purr. "Who would have thought that a mild-mannered archaeologist like you would possess such a magnificent body?"

I abandon his nipples for the moment, and explore the broad expanse of his chest. "Damn, son, you're built," I mutter. "You and the Jaffa have been working out together, haven't you? I know Jack's gimpy knees couldn't hold up to this kind of training. How much weight can you bench press?"

I know he can't answer me; it's just a rhetorical question. Slowly I run my hands over his shoulders and   
down his sides. I focus on a section of satiny soft skin just under his left nipple and lean over, attaching my mouth to the area. I suck hard; Daniel grunts. I pull away after a while, leaving a bright red mark. "Yeah," I say, smiling. "That's gonna leave a bruise."

I look up at Daniel, grinning. He's gazing at me, blue eyes swimming with tears.

"Hey, Danny," I say. "You about ready for round two?"

He turns his head away from me again and closes those beautiful eyes. I feel him tensing under my hands.

I stoke his chest and ribs for long minutes, peppering that soft skin with wet, open-mouthed kisses. I stray down towards his groin; the smell there is musky and exciting. His cock twitches and fills slightly; he's excited in spite of himself. All this stimulation, how could he not react?

"Hey, big fella," I say, smiling at him. "Looks like you're ready to play."

I know my reputation on base. Big, badass Marine Colonel. Eats nails and non-coms for breakfast. Well, yeah, but in one area I like to play an unexpected role. I love to bottom. Few things turn me on faster than being filled by a big cock. And I aim to take it up the ass today. Just have to get my unwilling boy toy prepped and ready.

I know the kid has the hots for Jack O'Neill. Whether or not he's ever acted on it is beside the point. Don't know if he's experienced when it comes to men, but I know he's no virgin. I've heard about that hot little Abydonian wife of his. According to Lou Ferretti, she was one sexy woman. And hey, I like women, too. Love sucking their nipples, too. And from what I heard, this Sha'ure had quite a rack. But for some reason, women don't present the challenge men do. I mean, foreplay is important to women. Play with a gal's tits long enough and nine times out of ten she'll put out. Men are different. It's finding one who's as sensitive and responsive as Daniel that's the turn-on. But, I digress.

I gotta get Daniel hot and hard - and keep him that way. Long enough to ram that big dick of his up my ass.

So I start slow, running my hand lightly down his chest, sometimes barely scraping a nipple with my fingernail, sometimes missing it entirely. I get off the bed and peel off my trousers and briefs. My cock is hard and heavy, but pleasantly so. I'm in no danger of coming just yet. I ease Daniel's trousers down past his knees, and do the same with his briefs. I linger over those long, strong legs, stroking his thighs and lightly tickling the insides. My fingers come tantalizingly close to his cock, but I never touch it. It's filled a little more, the large vein on the underside throbbing slightly. I lick my lips in anticipation of taking that beautiful dick up my ass.

He's determined not to look at me, but occasionally I catch him glancing my way, especially if I pause in what I'm doing, or stop touching him.

"Okay, Danny," I say. "It's time for the main event. I'm going to get you so excited you'll beg me to let you fuck me."

He shakes his head "no". Now, I consider that a real challenge.

I begin slowly. Lying beside him on the bed, I nuzzle the side of his neck and run my tongue around the rim of his ear, sucking the small lobe into my mouth. I kiss the hollow of his throat right below the Adam's apple, and nibble the soft skin of his collarbone. One hand begins playing with his left nipple, barely rolling it between thumb and forefinger. My other hand steals down to his groin, lightly grasping his cock. I run my thumb over the tip, feeling just the slightest amount of precum on the opening.

"Damn, you're beautiful," I whisper in his ear. "You taste so good, your cock feels big and heavy in my hand and your nipples are so sweet. Get hard for me, Danny. Let me feel your cock fill my hand."

He moans, deep in his chest. I can feel his heartbeat speed up, a hitch in his breathing. So, I turn up the   
heat. I start stroking his cock; long, smooth strokes. My mouth replaces my fingers on his nipple and I alternate suckling gently and laving the nipple and aureole.

It's working. His cock starts growing, swelling in my grasp. Time for Plan B.

I ease down the bed and take his cock in my mouth suckling it gently. I feel him buck when my moist lips   
surround that hot piece of flesh. The taste, the feel of that dick in my mouth almost causes me to lose it. I mustn't get too excited so I force myself to relax and concentrate on the task before me. With my hands I find the lube, ease the cap off and squeeze a small amount on my fingers. Reaching behind me, I begin to prepare my opening for his cock, first sliding in one slick finger, then two, then three, scissoring and stretching the small hole.

I was going to use a condom, but don't want to spend the time it would take to open the packet and slide it on his cock. Besides, those of us in the SGC are constantly being examined anytime we return from off world. We're probably the cleanest folks on the planet, disease-wise.

Daniel's got his eyes tightly closed again, but there's no mistaking his arousal. A fine sheen of perspiration covers his face and upper torso, he's writhing on the bed, hands clutching and grasping at his restraints, hips thrusting slightly at the sensations he's feeling from my mouth on his cock. Personally, I'm about to choke; his cock has grown so large I can't contain all of it in my mouth. So I ease off, licking the length as I coat my fingers with more lube.

"Okay, now, sweetheart. Easy does it," I murmur, covering the saliva on his cock with a good coating of lube. "You're ready. Just take it easy, Danny. Nice and slow."

I position myself over his hips and line up my asshole with his cock. I slowly lower myself to where I can   
feel the tip press against the ring of muscle, then force myself down, taking much of him in.

Holy Mary, Mother of...! The sensation is incredible!

His eyes fly open and he looks panicked for a second. I feel that amazing hard-on begin to wilt a little, so I take action. I begin to work myself down on his cock, my muscles tensing, squeezing him, and then relaxing.

At the same time. I lean over and latch on to his left nipple with my mouth, suckling and nursing. My fingers fondle his right nipple. I move my hips up and down, up and down. It's fucking incredible.

I continue like this for a few minutes, the feelings so intense I'm afraid I might black out for a moment. I stop suckling his nipple and use my fingers.

"Come on, sweetheart," I urge. "Come for me. Damn, you're big! I feel like your cock is ramming all the   
way up into my throat. That's it. That's it. Fuck me, Danny. Fuck me!"

He starts moaning, deep in his throat, almost keening sounds, his face a mask of unwilling pleasure. He's   
writhing, bucking his hips. I grab my cock and start caressing it. I'm close. So close. "Fuck, Danny!" I   
scream, coming like a freight train, ribbons of semen coating my fingers. Hot drops hit Daniel's stomach. My ass muscles clench, tightening around his dick. I feel his semen pumping up into me, jet after hot jet. He sinks back into the mattress, still twitching.

I take off the gag. He says nothing for a moment, swallowing convulsively and licking his lips, trying to   
moisten them and get some saliva back into his mouth.

His long, thick eyelashes are coated with tears. "You son of a bitch," he mutters. "Makepeace, you fuckin' son of a bitch."

I rest my weight on his hips for a long moment, feeling his cock softening inside me. What a rush! At this   
point, I don't care if Jack O'Neill finds out what I've done and tears me a new one. The kid is incredible! If   
O'Neill isn't fucking him, he's a damn idiot. If this is what Daniel's like as an unwilling participant, imagine   
what it would be like if he loved me. I feel a small, minuscule twinge of regret. Guess that's something I'll   
never find out.

I ease myself off and stagger over to the small lavatory. It's been a while since I've had anything sizable shoved up my ass and it's making me walk funny. I wet a clean washcloth with warm water and come back to the side of the bed.

Gently I sponge the semen off his belly and clean his now flaccid cock.

He stays silent for such a long moment I wonder if he's passed out. Then his eyes open and he blinks, slowly. Both his eyes and voice are like ice. "Damn you, Robert. Damn you to hell for the fucking piece of slime you are."

"Hey," I shrug my shoulders. "Sticks and stones and all that shit. Doesn't faze me. What matters is you are one amazing fuck, sweetheart."

I pull my briefs and trousers back on, making myself presentable. I pull Daniel's back up, too, but don't   
fasten his pants. He watches me through lidded eyes, the anger pouring off him in waves.

"Don't blame me that you're such an incredible piece of ass, Danny," I say breezily. "Just know that if any, 'any' of this gets back to O'Neill, or General Hammond, or Carter, or the Jaffa, or anyone for that matter, O'Neill will find himself in a worse situation than he's in already. Besides, he's ancient history. He's back on Edora with the love of his life. I seriously doubt he'll care that you and I have had 'such' fun together." Daniel says nothing, but flinches visibly at the mention of O'Neill's name.

I look down at him, still restrained on that bed. How can one man be so beautiful? I thought fucking him would take the edge off; that I'd no longer hunger for the taste of that skin, but I guess Danny's like a drug, a highly addictive drug. I sigh loudly.

"All good things must come to an end, Danny," I say regretfully. "I'm gonna leave you here for a bit. My boys know where you are. They're under strict orders not to mess with you, but one of 'em will untie you in a couple hours. I'm not sure when we'll be able to do this again, but I'm looking forward to our next 'encounter.' But, hell, one last taste before I go."

I lightly shake the can of whipped topping I brought in and liberally coat Daniel's right nipple and belly button. The bruise under his left nipple is coming along nicely, plus I notice some new bite and scratch marks along his ribs and upper chest. Guess it's time to get those fingernails trimmed. I'm just sorry I never got a chance to savor those sweet lips.

I ease myself down on the bed beside him and begin licking the whipped cream off his nipple, savoring the frothy sweetness over that tiny hard nub. My fingers play gently with his left nipple as I suckle and taste, then my tongue ventures southward and dips into that sweet indention in his stomach. I feel those muscles tighten and tremble, but not as violently as before. I'd like to think he's getting used to this, maybe even enjoying himself, but sadly I know that's not the case. He's just exhausted from fighting me for so long. I've left orders he not be disturbed for about three or four hours, so maybe he'll sleep. It's the early morning; no one will be looking for him. I've made sure of that. I've also covered my tracks and have multiple alibis, so I think he knows even breathing a word of this rendezvous will cause   
irreparable harm to O'Neill. And he'd never do anything to endanger Jack.

One last lick, one last suckle, and I cover him gently with a blanket. "Sweet dreams, Danny," I whisper, going to the door and flicking out the light as I leave the room.

"Go to hell," he says weakly, as I shut the door behind me.

The very next day it all comes apart as O'Neill exposes our covert operations, forces the rogue NID team through the Stargate and then cuffs me in the Gateroom. I find out he was hiding on PX3 595 and saw me pick up that piece of alien technology he planted at the DHD. Busted. Well, I'm not going up the river without indulging a bit of 'information.' I demand a private meeting with O'Neill before they ship me off.

Colonel Jack O'Neill

I can't help but wonder what that smug son-of-a-bitch Makepeace wants to see me about. He's insisted on a private meeting; no guards, no cameras, but with strict orders from Hammond that he be left unharmed. What can that be about? If he's about to turn snitch and name names, I'd think he'd want witnesses. And what's this 'unharmed' shit? Does he think I'm gonna take him apart for squealing on his fellow rats?

I enter his holding cell.

"Leave the door open, Jack," he says. "What I have to tell you is for your ears only, but I want to make sure the cavalry will be available should you go back on your word."

"I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about, Makepeace," I say, shrugging my shoulders. "But I'm here. Let's get on with this."

"Whatever you say, Colonel," he says, smiling. Don't like that smile. It feels - slimy. He's seated at a small   
wooden table in the middle of the room. "Pull up a chair and sit. I don't want to have to raise my voice."

"Cut the cloak and dagger crap, Colonel," I say, seating myself relatively close to him. Guess what he has to say is for my ears only.

"You've got quite a team, O'Neill," he says. "Carter's a good soldier. But you do know your boy fought me every step of the way from the beginning, even asking Hammond - in front of me - why Carter wasn't given the job of leading SG1. Not a lot of respect for chain of command."

I smile to myself. Sounds like Daniel. "I understand he still followed your orders, Makepeace - as much as Daniel follows orders. Now, cut the crap. I don't think you asked me here to talk about my team."

"Oh, not your 'whole' team, O'Neill," Makepeace says, his voice sounding oily somehow. "Just one member in particular."

Since he's already mentioned Carter and Daniel, I can only assume he means Teal'c. Well, the big guy can seem formidable to the average jarhead.

"Yeah, Teal'c's pretty intimidating..." I begin.

"Oh, we're not talking about the Jaffa," he says.

Carter? Did he hit on Carter? I know about the Marines, in general, and Makepeace's, in particular, reputations. Maybe that's why he wanted the door left open.

"Listen," I begin, "if you so much as glanced sideways at Carter..."

"Carter?" he interrupts, laughing. "Carter? Oh, that's rich. Never thought you'd be so quick to think Carter's 'virtue' was in danger." He continues to chuckle, finding that thought terribly amusing.

I'm puzzled. If not Teal'c, and not Carter, then....

Damn!

"Daniel? Are you saying something happened to Daniel?"

"Have you noticed him behaving any differently since your return, O'Neill?"

Now that he mentions it, yes. My group has been a little 'off' ever since I revealed this charade I'd been   
forced to play by Hammond and our allies. I just thought Daniel took it harder than Teal'c or Carter. I mean, I'd been forced to lie to his face, telling him there was no foundation for our friendship, that everything we'd been building on for four years was a lie. But, there was more...

Daniel had been shying away from all physical contact. Even Carter couldn't deliver those sisterly hugs and kisses without him tensing.

But with me, I couldn't even touch him without his flinching. Pulling away. Self-hugging himself a lot.

"What happened with Daniel?" I growl, wanting to reach across the table and grab Makepeace by the throat. But I hold back. I wanna hear what happened.

"Have you looked at your boy lately, O'Neill?" Makepeace is practically purring. "Our little geeky archaeologist has grown up. Filled out. Got that hair cut and has built himself a respectable set of muscles."

"Yeah, so? Get to the point, Makepeace." My hands start shaking, so I clasp them together.

"He loves you, you know."

Holy shit! "You are so full of it..," I begin, but he cuts me off.

"He didn't want me touching him. 'Stop, Robert,' he said. Loved hearing my name on those lips. Didn't try to kiss him. But I wanted to. Have you ever kissed him, O'Neill?"

I rise so fast; I tip the chair over. "What the fuck are you saying, Makepeace?" My hands ball into fists.

Makepeace fixes me with a stare. "Sit back down, O'Neill. Sit, or I won't tell you what happened."

I take several deep breaths, right the chair, and sit back down. So help me, if he's hurt Daniel....

"It's the nipples, you know. He's got the sexiest, most sensitive nipples. Touch 'em and he goes off like a   
rocket. I've done research. Men with tiny nipples are very easily aroused, if you know how to touch them just right."

Whaa? Nipples? Daniel's nipples? Just what the fuck did he do? "Just what are you trying to tell me, Robert? If you've harmed him..."

"Let me finish, Jack," he says coldly. "It's his nipples. The way he moans. Especially if you suck one and play with the other at the same time. And his cock. Very impressive for an arch..."

That's as far as he gets before I jump up, jerk him out of his chair and slam him against the wall.

"You son of a bitch," I say, fisting his shirt in my hands as I press him against the wall. Two SFs come into   
the room, having heard the commotion.

"Let me go, Jack," Makepeace says softly, at the same time waving the soldiers back. "I won't say another word if you break your promise and hit me. You'll never know what went on. Let me go."

Tense moments pass. I glare daggers at him, but gradually ease my hold on his shirtfront. I turn away and slam my fist into the wall.

"It's all right," I hear him say. "Things just got a little out of hand for a moment. The Colonel is in control, isn't that right, Jack?"

"Yeah, whatever," I mutter. I don't face him. I can't face him. Not yet.

The SFs seem unconvinced. "If you need us, Colonel Makepeace, we're just outside the door," one says.

"It's fine. We'll be fine." I hear him say. Then to me, "Sit down, Jack. Sit down or it's over."

Shakily, I return to my chair. Do I even have the strength to hear this?

Makepeace continues. "I had to play with him for quite a while before he came, Jack. Did you know you can make him come by just sucking his nipples?"

I have my head in my hands. I can't believe what I'm hearing. I don't want to hear this. I 'must' hear this.

"It's true, Jack. The first time the man came just from having his nipples sucked..."

"The 'first' time?" I ask incredulously, interrupting him, but he continues.

"That's very unusual. Most men need some sort of penile stimulation to come. Not Daniel. That boy is very sensitive."

I can feel my teeth grinding together. It's all I can do not to blast outta this chair and slam him against   
the wall again.

"And his cock is magnificent. He nearly split me in two."

Shit! I did so not want to hear this!

"I had to restrain him, though. Gagged him. Tied him to the bed. I used lambskin, to make sure I didn't bruise any skin unintentionally."

"Very considerate of you," I growl sarcastically.

"Don't know if you've ever had a taste of him, Jack. He never said. I had a feeling he was a virgin in that   
sense. You're really missing out if you haven't. He'd give himself to you if you asked. He wants to, you   
know. I know he lov..."

This is it. I've heard enough. I slam him against the wall again. This little 'interview' has come to an end.

I speak quickly before the SFs can come in and pull me off him.

"Listen, you fucking piece of shit," I spit in his face. "I'll see you court-martialed, shot, flogged, drawn and quartered, whatever, for what you did to Danny. If you've screwed him up...."

"Oh, I screwed him, all right," Makepeace says quietly as the SFs come in to pull me off him. "This interview is over. Get him out of here." They wrestle me bodily to the door. I can barely hear his last words as I'm pushed into the corridor. "Too bad you weren't the first, Jack. You should have been the first."

I'm furious, flashes of light streaking past my eyes. I keep tightening my fists; unaware I'm drawing blood.

"Are you all right, sir?" one of the SFs asks worriedly.

"Yeah, sure," I answer. Hell, no. I'm far from fine.

I've gotta find Daniel. Gotta. Gotta...

Suddenly I'm sick to my stomach. Bile forces its way into my throat and I barely make it to the nearest toilet before I'm retching violently. Makepeace's words echo endlessly in my head: 'sexiest, sensitive, nipples. The way he moans. Touch 'em and he goes off like a rocket. And his cock. Very impressive.' And the most damning statement of all: 'he loves you, you know.'

Loves me. Daniel loves me. And, you know, I don't think he ever said those words to Makepeace. But Robert knew. And if a sick, perverted, fucked-up piece of shit like Makepeace knows, how can I not? How can I be so oblivious to all this? Danny's my best friend, fercryin'outloud. What we have is special. But, but...is it love?

I slide down the wall next to the john, my hand reaching up to flush the foul smell away. Robert's little   
'confession' tears at me like a grizzly. With his words come mental images I can't shake. Daniel. Restrained to a bed. Probably naked, or nearly so. I get flashes of his chest, his cock, his body, in my mind. I can't help it; I've noticed him in the shower. Hell, half the male population of the base has gotten an eyeful of him at one time or another. He doesn't flaunt it. Not like Teal'c, or me, or most of the guys who have grown accustomed to being naked around other men. Daniel's a very private person. But when he's standing under a stream of hot water, eyes closed, washing his hair, well, let's just say, well, shit. Beautiful comes to mind. That nice height. Those broad shoulders and deep chest. Those ever-  
increasing biceps. Taut, flat stomach. Long, long legs. Great ass. And, granted, a larger cock than many of us sport.

But the most vivid images are of his face. His eyes. Large. Blue. Trusting. Loving? Loving me?

I've just never thought of him in that way before.

"Really, O'Neill?" a little voice inside my head taunts me. "How long you been lying to yourself?"

Oh, probably since Abydos. I had an inkling that first mission, when he talked me out of suicide. When he threw himself in front of the staff blast meant for me. When his eyes caught mine through Ra's rings, cradling Sha'ure in his arms, saying 'wait for me' in that husky, hurried voice. Bought a larger clue when we returned to Abydos after Hammond found out about our little 'deception' and I saw Sha'ure kiss him with such passion I thought she was gonna suck his lungs out through his lips. I must admit I wondered what those full lips would taste like.

And later that mission, when I found him standing all alone in the corridor, and took him home for the first time. I told that man things I'd never told another living soul, and it all seemed so right. We got drunk together - him on just one beer - and poured out our hearts. I think I loved him then.

Flashbacks continue to crowd through my aching mind. Nem's planet. When we found him shivering, wounded and incoherent in front of that damn mirror. On Klor'el's ship, with half his chest blown away. That hug in the gateroom. The images keep coming. And I can't shake them.

Yeah, damn it. I love him. And I guess I've been hoping all along that he loves me back.

I guess the thought of 'making love' to him scares me. First and foremost is the ever looming 'don't ask, don't tell' policy of our homophobic military system. One whiff of our relationship and I could be facing court-martial or dishonorable discharge.

But more importantly, I guess it's my insecurity. What can this young, virile, handsome guy see in an old   
war-horse like me? From the top of my silver streaked head to the bottom of my gimpy legs, I can't possibly be attractive to him. And, let's face it. In my book, love includes sex. And I can't see him finding this package all that irresistible. Makepeace had to force him. And Makepeace is younger and a lot more talented when it comes to pleasure, a fact made sickeningly clear just a few moments ago.

I ease myself off the floor, shaking my head to clear it. More of what Robert said comes back to haunt me: 'Too bad you weren't the first, Jack. You should have been the first.' Whatever the case, Daniel's gotta be hurting. I don't know if that bastard damaged him physically, but mentally and emotionally he's gotta be in pain. I was an unwilling 'participant' in some pretty nasty games during my imprisonment in Iraq, and I know how deep that trauma can go. I felt filthy for so long.

I set off for Daniel's lab, only to be told he left the base about an hour ago. About the time I had the   
appointment with Makepeace. Seems someone told him Makepeace had requested an audience with me.

Shit, Danny. I try his cell phone. His home phone. He's not picking up.

I jump into my truck. Please, dear Lord, I silently pray, let him be at home. Let him be safe.

I don't remember the drive over to his apartment. Next thing I know, I'm standing in front of his door, pounding loudly. It's getting late. His neighbors are sticking their heads out of their doors. Lucky thing it's me or one of 'em would have called the cops by now. Guess they're getting used to me showing up here at all hours. That should have given me another clue about our relationship.

I pound until my hand aches. I checked with the doorman on the way up. Daniel got home safely and he hasn't left the apartment to anyone's knowledge. I know he's in there.

I stop hammering and rest my head wearily against the door. "Daniel," I call softly. "Come on, Daniel. It's   
just me. It's Jack." I pause for a moment, hearing the slightest of shuffling noises through the door.   
"Please, Daniel. Let me in."

His voice is muffled. Clogged. "Go 'way, Jack."

"I'm not leaving until I see you, Daniel. I'll stay here all night. You know what a stubborn son of a bitch I   
can be."

I hear a distinct sigh, and his feet move towards the door. The bolt is undone, the latch is turned, and he   
moves away. "Suit yourself."

I open the door slowly. The room is dim, the only light coming through the balcony doors. I fumble for a table lamp and switch it on.

He's over by the balcony, his back to me. Arms wrapped tightly around his mid-section, head lowered. Positively miserable.

"Go 'way, Jack," he repeats. "I don't want you here. Just leave me alone."

"Can't do that, buddy," I say softly. I sit on the sofa, knowing not to approach him. Not yet. "Guess you heard that Makepeace and I had a talk."

His next words surprise me. "You must hate me."

My mouth flies open. What? "Hate you? Oh, Daniel, no! How could you think that?"

He finally turns and looks at me. He's not wearing his glasses. His beautiful blue eyes are red-rimmed and slightly swollen, tears coursing down his cheeks. I see the fading bruise on his chin where Makepeace hit him. His jaw trembles.

"We had sex. Makepeace and I, w-we had sex."

"Makepeace had sex, Daniel. 'You' were raped."

He looks at me, eyes blinking back tears. "I didn't want to, Jack. Honest to God, I didn't." His arms wrap more tightly around him. I think he'd squeeze himself in two if he could. "He kept talking to me, telling me how much he enjoyed it; how much I'd enjoy it. And he was right, Jack," he says bitterly. "I did."

The tears fall unchecked. I'm blinking back a few of my own. Makepeace really did a number on him, damn Robert's black soul to hell.

"Daniel, look at me. Look at me," I repeat. "First he knocks you out. Ties you to a bed so you can't fight   
back. Then he - he - 'takes advantage' of you," I finish lamely. "You're only human, Daniel. And you're a guy. A guy can take only so - so much stimulation before things start to happen. Makepeace is a pro at this. He knew what he was doing."

"Yeah," Daniel says bitterly. "I guess."

"Come sit down," I say, urging him to sit on the chair, the sofa; next to me, or not. He's shaking now, he's exhausted, and I don't want him collapsing on me. "Near me or not, I don't care. Just, please, sit."

He does sit. Near me. On the couch. That surprises me. But he's not close enough to touch. Not yet. Gotta take this very slow. He's tired, skittish as a young colt, confused, and miserable. Wish I had pounded Makepeace into oblivion when I had the chance.

Now that he's seated near me, I'm unsure of what to do, what to say next. The weight of this whole situation comes crashing down on me. One thing's for sure, we can't pretend none of this happened. How I react, or fail to react, will make all the difference. And I'm not sure Daniel is really in love with me. Hell, I know I love him; I've been forced into realizing that fact today. But Daniel was always so passionate about Sha'ure. I know he loved her, never gave up searching for her, was devastated when she died.

I know he's always trusted me. That doesn't mean he obeys my every word when we're out in the field, or doesn't argue with me when our points of view differ. But deep down, when it really counts, he's always been there for me. And I hope I have been for him. When it counts.

"Daniel," I say softly, so wanting to wrap an arm around those trembling shoulders. "Don't let this thing   
with Makepeace destroy you. Don't let the bastard win."

"Oh, Jack," he says, a voice so full of weariness and pain it tears at my heart. "I feel so dirty. You know,   
after I got let loose from that room, I went to the locker room and took a two hour shower. Then, after our mission, I came home and took another one. I still don't feel clean."

A thought strikes me. "I know you didn't go to Janet with this. He didn't - 'hurt' you, did he? 'Tear' you?"

Daniel's face flushes a dull red. "No," he says,bitterly. "You were right, Jack. Makepeace is a pro when it comes to these things. He'd prepared himself fully and had me good and lubricated. He was the only one on the receiving end. Seems he really gets off to being the bottom."

Daniel's voice, so cold and clinical while discussing such intimate details, is slightly disturbing. I pray that Makepeace didn't destroy whatever relationship we might pursue.

And I do want a relationship. With Daniel.

"We'll get through this, Daniel," I say.

"Yeah? How? God," he moans, "I feel so dirty."

"I know how you feel," I say, scooting just a little closer.

"Yeah? Do you really, Jack?" he says, looking me in the eye for once. "How the hell could you know how I feel?"

It's time to bite the bullet.

"I need to tell you about some things that happened to me in Iraq," I say.

* * * * * *

An hour later, Daniel's the one who's heard the worst about the dark past of Jack O'Neill. I didn't even share this with Sara when I got home. I couldn't. No one else has heard what I told Daniel.

I unburdened myself to him tonight. The painful, horrible things those Iraqi soldiers did to me in that prison have come to light, and I've relived them all again. Daniel now knows some of the most intimate and sordid details of my past, and I've shaken him to the core.

Shaken myself, too. But with confession comes absolution, and I feel strangely better. Lighter, somehow.

"That's the gist of it, Daniel," I say. I've clasped my hands together to keep them from trembling. During the course of the conversation, Daniel's gotten me a glass of water, a box of Kleenex, and is now sitting close beside me, gently rubbing my back.

"Jesus, Jack," he says, sniffling slightly. We've both used our share of Kleenex. Daniel's not only an   
excellent listener; he's an empathetic one. Both of us have puffy eyes now.

"So I meant what I said about us getting through this," I say, my voice still hoarse from shed and unshed tears.

"Yeah, Jack, I guess you do," Daniel smiles then, the first one I've seen all evening, and it warms me down to my toes. Time to take the plunge.

"Makepeace said you love me, Daniel. Do you?"

I can tell I took him totally off guard with that question. Again his face turns a dull red. He opens his   
mouth, frowns, closes it, swallows audibly, looks down at his hands, and finally says, almost too softly for me to hear, "Ah, well, uh, that is...yes."

I smile at him, totally delighted. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

He looks at me in amazement. "Y-you mean you're not mad? You don't hate me? You don't find the fact I love you disgusting?"

"Only if you find the fact that I love you disgusting, Daniel," I say quietly, placing my hand over the one   
he's got resting on his thigh.

His eyes light up, he smiles - brilliant, joyous, rivaling the sun in its intensity. But just as suddenly, it's gone.

He lowers his eyes to our touching hands. "I'm angry, Jack," he says. "Angry at what Makepeace made me do, angry that I wasn't strong enough to fight him, angry that he made me - respond."

I start to speak, but he places his fingers gently on my lips.

"Let me finish, Jack, please," he says. "I'm also scared. Scared that I won't be able to stand you touching me that- that way. I love you Jack. When we make love, I want it to be your face I see, not his."

I'm overcome with joy inside, but outwardly I merely nod. I don't want to make light of what he said by any means, but, I take hope from his words. First and foremost, he loves me. Together, we 'will' get through this.

"My turn?" I say, with a small smile. He looks at me, and nods, a small smile lighting his features.

"First of all, I understand what you're saying. Be angry with Makepeace all you want, but please understand he did this to you. You're not responsible for what happened in that room. And I intend to make you forget all about that.

"Secondly, did you hear yourself, Daniel? You said, 'when we make love.' And that's what it will be. I promise. You and Makepeace had sex. You and I will make love."

Daniel's smile broadens a bit, and I think he's following my train of thought. Time to press onward.

"You know, Makepeace said something interesting to me tonight. He said he never kissed you. He said he wanted to, but he never did. Is that true?"

Daniel nods.

"Well, why don't we start there? Nothing very physical, just some nice, slow kissing."

Daniel nods again, stops rubbing my back and takes both my hands in his. He leans forward, I lean forward, and our lips meet.

They're as soft as I imagined. I can taste a little salt from his tears, smell the soap on his skin, that   
wonderful scent of the cologne he uses. And more. Something that's uniquely Daniel. Chocolate, coffee,   
old manuscripts. The sensation is delicious, heady, and completely unique.

We kiss closed mouth for several minutes, shifting our bodies to get more comfortable on the couch. He moves in closer, wraps one arm around my shoulders. Although I want to wrap him in my arms, I don't. It's his show right now. We move at his pace.

I nibble slightly on that lush lower lip. He moans, his lips part and suddenly tongues are involved.

Damn! He tastes so sweet. He's making little sounds in the back of his throat. I sneak a peek to find his   
eyes closed, his lashes thick and heavy on his cheeks. He's so damned irresistible I don't wonder why   
Makepeace wanted to experience this. Well, too bad for you, you bastard, I think. This lovely man is all   
mine.

Our tongues clash and battle for dominance. Suddenly he's upped the ante. His kisses deepen, his hand goes to the back of my head and he starts carding his fingers through my hair. I can't stand it.

"Can I touch you, Daniel?" I mutter between kisses.

"What?" he asks breathlessly, not really with the program here.

"Touch you. Put my arms around you. I'm dyin' here," I moan.

"Oh. Okay, Jack," he says.

Slowly I move my hand to the back of his head, feeling the soft thickness of his hair. My other arm goes   
around his waist and I draw him closer. We lose ourselves in the sensation for a few more moments.

After several minutes of making out, we draw apart, as much to catch our breaths as anything.

Daniel's lips are wet and slightly swollen. He runs that talented tongue over his bottom lip and breathes,   
"Wow."

"Double wow," I say, agreeing completely.

"I want to take this to the bedroom, Jack," Daniel says. "But I'm scared."

"We'll go together," I say. "Your pace. Your rules."

I've never been in Daniel's bedroom before. It certainly reflects the personality of the man, painted in tones reminiscent of the Abydonian landscape, rare artifacts from past digs on the walls and dotting the various pieces of furniture. The bed is huge.

I left the mountain wearing my BDU's and so far, I've only shed my jacket. Daniel's barefoot, dressed in old faded light blue jeans and a button-down white shirt, open at the throat and with the cuffs loose and rolled up to his elbow.

We pause at the foot of the bed. I'm suddenly as nervous as he must be. It's been a long time for me, and nothing nearly this serious. I've had a few buddy fucks in the past, was totally faithful to Sara during our courtship and marriage, and since then, it's only been a few one-night stands from women - and a couple of men - I've met at meetings in Washington or picked up in bars around the area. Oh, and my couple of off-world experiences. But nothing, 'nothing' comes close to what I'm about to experience. This is the full-meal deal.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" Daniel asks. I nod, and go in, closing the door behind me.

Jesus! I'm shaking like a sixteen-year-old on his first date with his father's convertible and the hottest girl   
in town. Looking in the mirror shows me I look anything but sixteen. Daniel's track lighting is unfeeling, and it throws my face into harsh relief, all lines and angles. I sigh, do my business, wash up and exit quickly. Don't want Daniel to get cold feet.

He's exactly where I left him. Head down, as if contemplating his feet. If I had to guess, he's chewing on that lower lip.

"Daniel?" I say, crossing the floor to stand close to him. "You okay with this? We don't have to do anything."

"No," he says with conviction. "If we're going to have any kind of relationship, I need to put this experience with Makepeace behind me. I need you to help me forget, Jack. Please."

"Okay, then," I say softly, putting my finger under his chin and lifting his face to meet my eyes. "Let's get   
this show on the road. Do you want me to undress first? Do you want me to undress you or do you want to do it yourself? Or do you just want to lie on the bed and cuddle awhile?"

He shakes his head. Too many choices, I guess. "Do you want me to undress first?" I ask again.

He nods. Okay. It probably needs to be about control tonight. Daniel had no control over what happened to him in that room on the mountain.

I sit on the edge of the bed and take off my boots and socks, stuffing them inside the boots. I put them over by the closet door and then move to face Daniel. I slowly unbuckle my belt and begin to unzip my trousers. Suddenly, Daniel interrupts.

"Here, let me help," he says, untucking my T-shirt from my trousers and pulling it up over my head.

I stop what I'm doing and let him take over. He throws the shirt on the floor and stands, looking at my chest. I just let my arms hang by my sides, wondering how he sees me.

"Beautiful," he breathes, fingers lightly brushing the hair on my chest. "You're beautiful, Jack."

Tears come to my eyes. No one, not even Sara during those first heady days of courtship and marriage, ever called me beautiful. And here, the most beautiful man in my life thinks I am.

His fingers tangle briefly in my chest hairs, then he uses his fingertip to lightly trace the muscles in my   
shoulders and arms. He ghosts those fingers over my stomach and takes up where I left off on my trousers.

The zipper snicks down, and he pulls both my trousers and boxers down over my hips. I'm almost embarrassed, not because I'm naked, but because I'm naked in front of the most important person in my world. And I hope I pass muster.

I feel his fingers brush lightly over my right thigh, and then he steps back, love pouring from his gaze.

"God, Jack," he breathes.

I feel ridiculously pleased.

Then, he steps back and starts to undress.

First, off comes the shirt, and that broad chest and those strong upper arms are revealed. Jesus! What a sight. His stomach is flat and.... wait. What the hell is that? I see a large bruise, now a mottled yellow   
and green, under his left nipple. Other marks mar the smooth skin, including a long scratch down the center of his chest. Makepeace will burn in hell for what he's done. If I don't send him there first.

I'm careful to mask my reactions. Daniel's so vulnerable right now, he'll think I don't like what I see. I 'love' what I see. I just hate what's been done to that glorious body.

I'm lucky, he's busy with the button and zipper on his jeans, so he didn't see my initial reaction to the   
bruising. Then he lowers his trousers and briefs.

Oh. My.

Daniel's legs are wonderfully long. Strong, muscled thighs. And nestled there, in the junction between them, surrounded by thick pubic hair just a little darker than what is on his head, is his cock. He's not aroused, not the slightest, not yet. But it's nicely sized, even at rest.

His arms are at his sides. He looks up at me, a little fearful, and very hopeful. Does he really think I won't   
like what I see? Jesus, Daniel, life has really done a number on you if you can't see what an incredible-  
looking man you are.

"Jack?" he questions. "Is it ... am I, all right?"

"Perfect, Daniel," I smile, reaching out to lightly touch his face. "You're perfect. Come on, let's climb into bed and take up where we left off."

We get into bed and move easily into one another's arms, kissing slowly and deeply. I long to touch him, but I won't. He's got to feel comfortable with this.

I can't help it. My cock starts to thicken, and I know it's pressing against his thigh. He's somewhat aroused, but not nearly at the level I am. And you know what? If this is as far as we get, I'm okay with it. I love this man, and whatever level he's comfortable with, well, I'll just have to be, too.

We lie there, his head resting on my shoulder, tucked securely into my side. My arm is wrapped around   
him and his fingers play with my chest hair.

"I want more, Jack," he says hesitantly. "I'm just not sure I can, you know, 'do' more." True regret colors his voice.

Okay. Time for a nudge.

"Let me ask you something, Daniel," I say conversationally. "During your whole - experience, did you ever hear the word 'love'?"

He's quiet for a moment. I can almost hear the wheels turning in that impossibly brilliant mind of his.

"No," he says. "No, I didn't."

I rise up slightly to look him square in the face. Then I sit up, dislodging him from his comfortable nest, and take his face in both my hands. "Then hear this, Daniel," I declare. "Everything done today, in this bedroom, in this bed, between you and me, is done with nothing but love. I hate to sound cliched, Dannyboy, but you complete me. You're my heart. I love you. Understand? I. Love. You."

And I place a kiss on his lips to seal the deal.

He looks at me, eyes shining, then smiles, a radiant smile.

"Make love to me, my Jack," he says.

"With pleasure," I say, the grin impossibly wide on my face. We're on our way, but it's still gonna be tricky. Unwanted images of Makepeace are still gonna pop up from time to time. But I'll deal with 'em.

I begin again with the kisses, long, slow and deep. I urge him to explore, to touch, although I don't need   
much more to become painfully aroused. And, although he's begun to show some interest, he's still far from erect.

He knows I'm ready.

"Take me, Jack," he pants. "There's lube in the dresser by the bed."

Normally I'd not need to be asked twice. But today, it's not about me. He needs to be the one in control. He needs to permanently erase that image of coming inside of Makepeace.

"No, Danny," I say. "Not that way today. I need to be the bottom today."

I know he understands, but he hesitates.

"He called me 'Danny'," he says, voice clogged with anger and tears. "I didn't give him permission, but he did anyway."

"Okay," I say. "No more Danny today. Any other words I should avoid?"

"Sweetheart," he chokes out.

'Sweetheart'? I think, smiling to myself. If I didn't hate the man so much, I'd almost have to laugh. I can't   
imagine Makepeace calling anyone 'sweetheart'. He must have really been obsessed with Daniel. More the reason I've got to wipe the slate clean. Can't have anyone calling Daniel 'Danny' but me. Well, maybe our close circle of friends. But not with the meaning I have behind it.

"And Space Monkey. I really hate that."

Ah. Some of the old spark reappears. I'm 'sure' Makepeace didn't call him that.

"Help me, Jack," he pleads. "Help me love you."

"Anything you say," I whisper, then begin to explore that marvelous body. I kiss his lips, his eyes, and the tip of his nose. I nibble his neck, all the while stroking his cock. Long, sure strokes, nothing rough or violent. Occasionally, I feel him twitch in my hand.

"I love you, Daniel, remember that," I breathe, reaching out my tongue to touch a nipple.

The jolt is instantaneous. At first, his partial erection starts to wilt in my grasp, but I continue to murmur,   
"love you, love you" between licks. My God. Makepeace was right. Daniel's nipples are incredibly sensitive. He begins to move, tossing his head from side to side, making the most exciting noises deep within his throat and chest. His nipples tighten to hard little nubs. He pushes his chest up to meet my mouth and his cock grows rapidly in my hand. This is without a doubt the most erotic experience I've ever had. He's so responsive.

I continue to suckle his nipples, and reach over for the lube. I succeed in getting it out of the drawer and   
slide it under the pillow. Then I concentrate on Daniel.

He's panting now, a damp sheen of sweat coating his face and upper torso. His hands have never stopped moving -- up and down my back, my ribs, tangling in my chest hair, occasionally touching a nipple. Hey, I'm sensitive there, too, but nothing, nothing like Daniel. Someday, I'd like to make him come by just playing with them. But not today. Not anytime in the near future. I'm content to touch and suckle. His erection continues to grow.

"Daniel," I breathe between nibbles. "Love, I need your help."

"What?" His voice is breathless and a little, okay, a 'lot' distracted. "What?"

"Touch my ass, Daniel. I need your help."

His fingers move to my ass, and he begins to stroke the globes of flesh.

"Stick one finger in me. You won't hurt me. We need to make sure we're both ready for this."

He seems a little hesitant at first. I know he's had no experience with this. Makepeace was probably all primed and ready when he took it up the ass. But, as I've said all along, I want Daniel to be an active participant in this.

"Come on, love. I need to feel you inside me. Help me out here."

I feel his finger breach the tight ring of muscle. It feels a little full, but not uncomfortable.

"Move it around a little. That cock of yours is a whole lot bigger than your finger. And I want to enjoy this. I will, with your help."

He does as he's told, and then a second and a third finger are added. He starts the scissoring motion I tell him about. Soon I'll be ready.

He's almost ready, too. I ease the tube out from the pillow and pop the cap. I slather the gel generously   
over my fingers and begin to coat his cock.

"Time to change places, Daniel," I say.

He looks puzzled. "But Ro.," he starts to say, then clamps his mouth shut. Makepeace is so 'not' going to   
intrude on this moment.

I gather correctly from his look and cut-off statement that Robert rode him like a stallion.

"Look, my knees won't take that position comfortably," I say. "I could have you do it from the back, but   
then I wouldn't get to see you. Let's try it this way, okay?"

I ease a pillow under my ass, then hitch my legs up to where they'll fit around his waist.

"Okay," I smile mischievously. "Let's see what you got."

Daniel looks very serious. "Don't let me hurt you, Jack. Swear to God, one hint of pain and I'm outta there."

God, how I love this man. "You won't hurt me, love. I promise. You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this with you."

"Seems like forever to me, too, Jack," he says, and starts to push in slowly.

The sensation is incredible! I grasp his hips and help him in. After the first thrust, I will my muscles to   
relax and the head of his cock slips in easily.

He fills me, and then some. Then, instinct takes over and he begins to push in and withdraw slightly. The fullness of his erection rubs the sides of my asshole. Inadvertently he grazes my prostate and it's a whole new ballgame as I shudder and buck around him.

"Whoa!" he pants. "What was that?"

"Paradise, Daniel," I moan. "Do it again."

He does. Time and again, he hits my prostate. Fireworks are going off inside my head and it's not even the Fourth of July. He quickens his rhythm and slams into me more forcefully. I wrap my legs tightly around his waist and hold on. He grabs my cock and starts to stroke. Jesus, so many sensations are flooding my system I'm not sure I'm not gonna pass out. Lovemaking has never been this intense for me, with anyone. Here I had to reach the ripe old age of almost fifty to experience the sex of a lifetime.

"Daniel!" I cry, as I orgasm so hard I think I'll never stop coming. My cock erupts, shooting pulses of semen across my stomach. My ass muscles clench and I can feel Daniel spasm inside me. He's so close. So close. I reach up with shaky fingers and rub his right nipple, gently rolling the nub between my thumb and fingers. That does it. "Jack! Oh, shit!" he exclaims and I feel him coming inside of me, hot and pulsing.

We remain frozen in position for a long moment, and then he slides out of me and falls to one side. He's exhausted, but incredibly happy. Or is that me? Whatever. I just know I'll never love anyone, man or woman, as much as I love this incredible human being.

He nuzzles in beside me, and I turn to him, folding him in my arms.

"I love you, Daniel, as God is my witness."

"I love you, too, Jack. Forever."

I look down at him, so full of love I'm not sure I'll ever come down off this high. Then I turn serious.

"Makepeace told me something else," I say, lightly caressing the bruise on that jaw. "He said I should   
have been the first. Damn it, I'm so sorry, 'so sorry' I wasn't the first." I actually choke on those words.

Daniel smiles up at me, and shakes his head slightly. "But you 'are' the first, Jack. As far as I'm concerned, anyway. 'Before' never happened. It's just you. The first. The last. The only."

And that's fine with me.

Fin.


End file.
